I'm Sorry
by Fallan Jupiter
Summary: Jay learns about Adam winning the Tag Title with Hogan. (Song fic)


****

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the WWE, nor do I own the song ''I'm Sorry' by Blink 182.

Distribution: ask first please, I own the story!

Don't bide your time

'Cause it is almost over

And I know you're down

And I'll see you around

Adam avoided me today. I don't know why. He insisted on riding with Chris and not me.

It was odd, because we haven't been apart in a long time. He even switched rooms to be 

away from me. I tried to talk to him today to tell him about the great promo me and Lance 

had thought up, but he made up an excuse to leave. I wanted to know what he was doing 

at the show tonight. For some reason, no one had told me. In fact, it seemed like just about

everyone was avoiding me in some way.

__

And I know it hurts

But you're just getting older

And I know you'll win

You'll do it once again

I saw Adam talking to our childhood hero in the locker room and went up to them.

Neither one would make eye contact with me. Giving up, I went out in search of Lance and

Andrew to discuss our opening speech, where we insult America, suprise, suprise.

I saw Stacy in the hall, combing her hair in front of the mirror, as usual.

"Hey, is your boyfriend around here anywhere?" She sighed and looked at me, 

sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Jay, about Adam tonight. I know I would feel just awful about that if it was me."

I looked at her curiously, almost wondering if the dumb bitch knew what she was talking 

about. She always confused me.

"What?"

"You know, with them winning tonight and all." She looked back at the mirror.

"Who? Winning what?" She smiled at me like I was a stupid child.

"You _know _Adam and Hogan?" She spoke really slowly. "And the _tag team titles._" I stood,

frozen to the spot. My stomach felt sick and for a second, I actually wondered if I should 

vomit all over her or not. I took off running down the hall, back to the locker room, then 

turned around. This wasn't Adam's fault, but it sure felt like he betrayed me.

__

Just yesterday

It always seemed like such a dream

We're unstoppable, indestructable

Nothing happens to our machine

We _were _Edge and Christian Seven time tag champs. It was _our _belt and we had both 

agreed that we would never hold it with anyone else, no matter what the writers said. It was

our sacred belt. A symbol of our friendship. We had killed ourselves for that strap of leather 

and gold. Our bodies were battered, our spirits were bruised, but at least we had each other.

We had dreamed about it since childhood. Jay and Adam, Christian and Edge...we were a

team. It was never Hulk Hogan and Edge, or Hulk and Christian, he was too big for us. We 

would never be superstars enough to tag with him. We stuck together and together, we were

indistructible.

__

And there's no harm

At least nothing I can see

As for you, not so true

You couldn't choose where his road would lead

I know it wasn't his fault. But it just hurt so much. It was the writers, giving him his push,

while I sat in his dust, bashing America, my country. They weren't doing this just to hurt me,

but sometimes, it sure felt like it. Adam, I'm sorry, _Edge, _is a superstar. But he wouldn't be

without Christian. But that doesn't matter anymore.

__

What a loss

You just lost all your sleep

And we've always thought

That this could never happen, you see

Hulk Hogan, of all people, had to be his partner. _Hulk Hogan. _We worshipped the man growing

up in Orangeville. I still remember the first time I saw Adam, he was wearing a Hulkamania 

shirt. That's why we became friends in the first place. And now it's that same man, ripping

us apart. Destroying the E&C dynasty.

__

That it's so hard

You gotta get up on your feet

'Cause the only way, I gotta say

Is to move on through the week

I have to move past this. This one thing is NOT going to kill my career, or my pride. I won't let

it. I am Christian....a fellow superstar, no matter how low they push me on the card. People 

avoided me the rest of the afternoon. They felt bad for me. No one knew how I was taking it,

and to be honest, I wasn't taking it well.

Don't bide your time

'Cause it is almost over

And I know you're down

And I'll see you around

And I know it hurts

But you're just getting older

And I know you'll win

You'll do it once again

Sorry 

Don't bide your time

'Cause it is almost over

And I know you're down

And I'll see you around

And I know it hurts

But you're just getting older

And I know you'll win

You'll do it once again


End file.
